


Mouth

by Reddleeeee



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 从嘴唇开始。





	Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> 送给炫太太！莫名其妙的黑茶C  
> ……为什么就是，写不出爽文，是什么在阻挡我开上，黑茶C的高速公路

嘴唇的接触不需要什么意义。  
若用亲吻这一名字称呼它，它往往具有更加浪漫的内涵。但换一个角度来看，它是心血来潮的，或说突发奇想，可以荒谬得空无一物。  
库丘林并不介意自己嘴唇的内涵。身体不过是满足内心欲望的工具。比如说，当下的他需要卫宫alter的嘴唇。  
卫宫alter从喉咙里发出一声嗤笑，由他双唇间逸出的气流像海底沉船中飘起的泡沫。他朝他偏过了头，而库丘林抬起下巴，自己的嘴唇印在对方的嘴唇上。  
卫宫alter扣住了他的脖子，这是一种陌生的压迫感，但库丘林欣然接受。他无所谓对方的行动，因为本质上他依旧是卫宫，而库丘林对这一内核抱有热情。  
卫宫alter的嘴唇是干燥的，由库丘林一点点舔湿，而卫宫alter含住了他的舌头，吮吸的动作令库丘林觉得自己要被他蚕食殆尽。于是他将自己的舌头顶进对方的口腔。  
人类的口腔大致相同，alter的口腔也同影从者的别无二致，潮湿且粘腻。熟悉的感觉让库丘林本能地感到放松，手指环住alter的脖子，自己的舌头舐上他的上颚。这时卫宫alter捉住了他，将他压制在墙壁上，他们的嘴唇尚未分开，在胶着之间已经变得粘稠，于是更深层的欲望也变的理所当然起来。床在十步以内，然而在哪里继续也不过是兴味使然。卫宫alter往后退了一些，两人的嘴唇之间有了缝隙。他似乎又要发出古怪的哼笑，于是库丘林咬住了他的下唇。他不过是想阻止那些不祥的笑声，不巧提起了对方的兴致。卫宫alter抽离了自己的嘴唇，库丘林感到嘴里浅浅的锈味。男人的嘴唇回来了——不，是他的舌头，慢条斯理地舔舐Caster寡淡的嘴角。  
“你想要什么？”  
“你。”  
卫宫alter眯起眼睛，这样的回答他还是让他笑了，手指恫吓般地划过库丘林的脊骨，一颗颗骨节都摸索清楚。库丘林的皮肤隔着薄薄的衣物感受到他粗粝的指腹，一团氤氲的气息压住他的尾椎，吸附在神经上。  
卫宫alter没有把他扔到床上。他把他摁在墙上，扯开他的披风，除去他的裤子，潮湿的双唇在他皮肤上游走。接着他挤进库丘林双腿之间，后者抬起腰将臀部抵在他尚未勃起的性器上，手指陷进他细软的头发里，指腹从剃尽的额角抚过。卫宫alter以一只手用力地抚摸他，掌心挤压着库丘林的肌肉，另一只的手指强硬地挤进他嘴里，指甲几乎划伤粘膜。库丘林皱起眉头，转动舌头想要舔舐卫宫alter的手指，但对方不由分说地搅动他的口腔，在勾起反胃感的同时导致他的唾液不断滑下嘴角。库丘林抓住他的手腕，但卫宫alter从后面死死抓住他的腰。他感到身下男人的性器逐渐充血，或许是自己不适的表情取悦了他。他张大嘴希望减轻口腔中的疼痛，卫宫alter却在这时撤去手指，转而移至他已经赤裸的身下，变凉的唾液刺激着股间的皮肤。那根手指刺入身体时库丘林含住了卫宫alter的嘴唇，双腿在他身后环绕起来。被侵入的钝痛与前端性器的亢奋交杂在一起，加剧了他的情欲。他的手指扣进卫宫alter的后颈，陷入金色的裂痕。卫宫alter没有任何反应。库丘林收回了自己的手指。“快。”他说，腰胯往下沉。卫宫alter发出嘲笑般的声音，以粗鲁的力道同与之不相称的慢速扩张紧致的肠道。库丘林舔舐着他耳后的皮肤，胸膛在他身上磨蹭，但这时除了胯下勃起的阴茎，卫宫alter身上没有太多性欲的气息。  
卫宫alter的性欲似乎是被动的。库丘林还在思考这一问题。卫宫alter对他的求欢曾抱有无所谓而充满兴味的态度，类似于对无谋者的嘲弄。后来这种森冷逐渐减轻，仿佛随着精神的崩坏，情感的潮水从裂痕中渗出。这种变化微弱极了，他自己一定不会承认。  
卫宫alter抱住他的大腿将他的背压在墙上，阴茎插入他的体内。异物侵入的感触太过鲜明，库丘林的腿根有些发颤，不自觉地收紧内部，而这使卫宫alter的表情有了松动，张开嘴发出隐忍的喘息。  
库丘林感到异样的征服感。他试图晃动胯部，使对方的面具瓦解，但当下古怪的姿势让他难以动弹，卫宫alter掌握着主动权。察觉到他的躁动，卫宫alter抱住他的臀部，向上顶起腰。突然的撞击使库丘林往后仰去，抓紧卫宫alter的手臂。卫宫alter控制住了他，这令他感到兴奋。  
卫宫alter摁住他的腰，下身突然快速抽插起来，快感使库丘林叫出了声。在令人脊骨发麻的电流中他看着卫宫alter的金色眼睛，感受到其中性欲的味道。  
等到快感堆积得让他小腹发酸的时候，卫宫alter放开了他，令他转过身来趴在墙上。他往后送了送腰，对方怒张的性器再次插了进来。卫宫alter从后面抱住他，手掌没入他身上仅剩的黑色背心里，抚摸他的乳头，掐得它们又红又肿。库丘林含糊地叫着，握住卫宫alter的手背。他看不见对方的脸，但他呼出的气息使他的耳廓变得潮湿。他的腰失去力气，骨头被侵蚀得松软。卫宫alter的抽插相当凶猛，喘息紊乱起来，充满戾气的动作像是在执拗地追赶最后的高潮。但他的动作突然莫名地停滞住，再次开始时已经变得迟疑。那时库丘林即将攀上肉欲的巅峰，不禁向后伸出手抓住卫宫alter的胯部。卫宫alter完全松开了他，突然失去依靠令他不由自主地往下跪。卫宫alter没有再支撑他，而是压住他的肩膀迫使他跪在地上。他握住他的手臂，让他转过来，脸颊正对自己的性器。  
就在刚才这只器官还在自己体内。库丘林感到眩晕，以及更加难以抵御的渴求。他伸出舌头舔上那濡湿的龟头，另一只手撸动自己的阴茎，然后探向后面填入柔软的洞穴。卫宫alter扶住他的后脑，将他往下压，他便顺理成章地将对方的性器纳入口中。  
潮湿，高温，黏稠的口腔，充满色情的遐想。一些精液留在他口中，更多的溅在他脸上。卫宫alter喘息着，用仍旧充血的前端将他面上的液体抹开。  
库丘林平复着自己的呼吸，饱腹感令他感到满足。


End file.
